Solid Stitch
by Spartan941
Summary: Drakken has a new business partner that'd not too fond of Shego while Kim meets a certain Solid someone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney and those Schooley and McCorkle guys. Other stuff belongs to Hideo Kojima and Konami. I'm just borrowing it, I swear!

Summary: Drakken gets a new business partner that's not too fond of Shego. On a mission, Kim meets a certain Solid someone.

Prologue

"What's your name?"

No response from the prisoner. Just that staring at the ground, at nothing. That constant frown.

"What were you doing in that warehouse?"

"…"

"Who do you work for?"

"…"

"Look, it's obvious that you've been trained by someone. So who was it? CIA? NSA? Are you an foreign agent? Hmm? You working for the Russians? Feeding information to the Chinese? Hmm? Syrians? Iran?"

Still nothing from the man.

"Y'know, the face that Global Justice presents to the world, that friendly face that everyone sees – agents catching the bad guys, taking them to prison, that kind of stuff – that's just what we show to keep everyone happy. In reality, we do what need to be done to bring guys like Drakken to justice. Secret things. Things that hurt. And we're going to do those things to you. They'll hurt, and you'll talk. Everyone does.

The frown was slowly replaced by a smug grin. And the prisoner spoke.

"Try it."

* * *

**SOLID STICH**

Chapter 1.

Clones. Again. Considering what happened the last time clones were thought to be a good idea, Shego would've hoped that Dr. Drakken would think twice before going that route again. _Guess not_, she thought to herself. She'd said as much to her boss when he told her of his new master plan, but he'd just brushed it off.

"I've got a whole new formula this time!" he'd happily announced. "I got it from our new partner in crime and _he_ got it from the United States government. Did you know that the suits in Washington were trying to make clones for years? No, of course you didn't."

"Wait a minute, doc. Did you just say new partner?"

"Well, uh, yes."

"What kind of partner?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

Drakken started getting nervous. He'd wanted to keep their new benefactor a secret but in his excitement he'd just let it slip.

"Um, he's not really a partner; he's just the, uh, the money for our new project here."

"So you hired us out? Is that all we're good for now?"

"Shego, be reasonable, every time we try something Kim Possible and what's-his-face always bust in and stop us before I can put my plan into action. I just thought that a new course of action might be good for us, y'know?

"Oh, so you just doubt my skills. You don't think that I can handle the princess."

"No! I don't…I'm not doubting anything! You're just…turning my words around here. Making it hard for me to think!"

That was the wrong thing to say, as Drakken quickly learned when Shego lit up her plasma powers and intended to show Drakken just how accomplished her skills were. But before she could get to Drakken, who'd ran to the other side of the room and huddled in the corner, she was cut off by a voice from the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The voice was gruff, like it belonged to an old man. Shego turned to see who stopped her before things got entertaining. What she saw was pretty weird, and that was saying something considering the weird stuff she'd seen while in Drakken's employ. He was dressed in camouflage, head to toe. Over his cloths he wore an old duster and his pant legs were tucked into cowboy boots. He had long white hair that he'd tied with a string and had thrown it over his shoulder. And to top things off, he had a moustache that either looked like it belonged on Wyatt Earp or an adult film star. While all of this was a little strange, what really put Shego off was what was strapped to his thigh. An old revolver.

"Ah, Mr. Miller, j-just in time." Drakken said, getting up from off the floor and rushing over. "Shego, this is Mr. Miller, our financial backer." He turned to Miller again. "Come to inspect our operation, I trust?"

"Just coming to see how my money is being spent." He said.

For a while now Drakken had Shego going out and stealing some things, strange platforms, super computer components, and one time an entire shipment of very large glass tubes. That last job had been tricky to pull off, but of course Shego had managed it, and felt a little pride in it, too. Drakken had tried to explain what all this stuff was for, but as usual once he started going off into his techno-babble Shego stopped listening. Now that they were back here, in Drakken's newest secret lair, all that stuff was here, and assembled too so she could what it was all for. Super computer components to augment his own so that it could run the clone formula, platforms connected to large vials of the same liquid the original clones were grown in. Glass vials to grow them in. Shego sighed Clones again.

"Look buddy," she said to , "We tried this before once, and lets just say that if anyone is packing six-pack's of , your new tube babies will be tube puddles."

Slowly, very slowly, Miller turned towards Shego, and, though she'd never admit it, creeped her out a little.

"Trust me, my dear. These clones will be…superior." He smiled, "In every way. Now, I understand that the two of you are defeated almost routinely by a teenage girl, correct?"

"Well," Drakken began, "Maybe routinely is pushing it a little…"

"If she has indeed found out about our operation, security won't be a problem. I have my own guards and they are very good at what they do. Unfortunately, I also have my own enemies, and I'm quite sure one of them will be visiting us very soon, so I want this everything up and running now and the first batch of clones ready to go as soon as possible. Understand?"

"Yes, as soon as possible. I'm quite excited to try out this new clone formula. And such an exotic name! Les Enfants Terribles. It just rolls off the tongue. Shego, doesn't it just roll off the tongue?"

But Shego wasn't listening. She was already heading for the door.

* * *

"I don't understand it, Wade. How can you – _you_ - not know what Drakken is up to?" Kim looked down at the tiny screen on her Kimunicator. She and Ron were, of course, at Bueno Nacho. And, per usual, Ron was bust stuffing his face.

Wade had been tracking the movements of Shego, and ultimately Drakken, since they'd been going on their latest crime spree.

"Well," the boy said, "I have an idea of what everything they stole could be used for, but I really don't think-

"Just tell me Wade." Kim cut in.

"Fine. Everything they took could be used to make clones."

This caught Ron's attention. "Clones? Again? Doesn't Drakken realize that we could just flood his lair place with soda to stop him? Maybe all those beating that the Ronster gave him have started piling up."

"Oh, that the Ronster gave him, huh?"

"Hey, you're always handling Shego, KP, so someone has to take care of all the 'death-ray' stuff, right?" He asked

Kim made a face and looked down at her Kimunicator, "He does have a point." Wade said.

"Getting back to the issue at hand." Kim said, a little frustrated.

"Right. Clones. Well, he may be giving it another go just for fun. Who knows what that guy's thinking, right?"

"I suppose. Ok, if you don't know exactly what he's doing, do you at least know where he's doing it?" She asked

"Yeah, as you know I've been watching Shego's moves, trying to determine what they were up to, and after every heist she always goes back to the same location. Here…"

Wade's face disappeared from the screen only to be replaced by an aerial view of a facility in the middle of the desert. It looked like a warehouse.

"It looks like a warehouse." Ron said, in between bites.

"Actually, it's an old Air Force hanger where they used to test experimental planes back during the Cold War. It's since been decommissioned and I guess forgotten by the government, otherwise it wouldn't be there if they hadn't." Wade replied.

"Where is it?" Kim asked

"New Mexico. About one hundred and fifty miles west of White Sands missile range."

"That's not too far," Kim thought about it for a little bit. "I think its time we pay Drakken a little visit and ruin his evening."

"Alright!" said Ron. "A little carbonated carnage. I'm always up for that kind of fun!"

Kim smiled. "Wade, get us a ride please?"

Wade was about to answer when the screen suddenly went blank. Kim stared at it, puzzled. The thing never lost power before.

"Maybe it needs new batteries." Ron offered.

"Ron, when have you ever replaced the batteries in the Kimunicator before?"

Ron's answer was cut off when another face appeared on the device, but it definitely wasn't Wade's.

"I'm sorry Miss Possible, but I'm afraid that we're going to have to forbid you from going on this mission."

The voice was none other than Will Du.

"Agent Du?" Kim asked, incredulously.

"How did _he_ get you number?" Ron asked.

"How we got this frequency isn't important. What is important is that you stay away from Drakken this time. Global Justice is going to handle it."

This got Kim upset. "Why this time? Why now?"

"The information that Mr. Lode gave you was correct. It just wasn't _all _of the information. Drakken isn't working alone this time, and, no, it isn't with any of the other side-show enemies of yours that he's teamed up with. This new guy is different. Since we've been monitoring the abandoned test facility, we've been seeing a lot of activity."

"Right, Drakken is pulling and Emperor Palpatine, gearing up to get his new clone army going." Ron said.

"No, it's more than that," Du replied, "We've been seeing choppers come in almost regularly for a few weeks now. They only stay at the facility for a little while then leave. And it's not clone supplies that they're carrying, its soldiers. Actual soldiers with military training and firepower." This news made Kim and Ron a little nervous. Drakken had always used hench men, run-of-the-mill strong arms with little training and even less brain cells. Never soldiers and never guns.

"Satellite surveillance caught them doing their drills, walking perimeter, and generally acting like soldiers should. When we analyzed their camouflage pattern, the computer came back with their nationality, Russian."

"Analyzed their camouflage?"

"Every nation has a different camouflage pattern for their military. Trust us Miss Possible, these guys are not guys you can just beat to a pulp and walk away from. The Russian military is one of the best in the world, rivaling even the United States. They've been trained to fight back, and if not with guns, then whit their own bare hands. I dare say they'd even give you a run for your money. Your sidekick, and I'm positive of this, would not come back alive."

Kim looked at Ron. For once in all the years that she knew him, he had no joke or comeback. In fact he looked very uneasy. She slid her hand across the table and took a hold of his, giving it a gentle squeeze. When he looked at her, she smiled. It took him a while, but he smiled back.

"Agent Du, I think you're vastly underestimating my side kick. Besides, all we'll have to do is find an open air vent, sneak past all the soldiers, pull the plug on Drakken's plan, and get out of there. No sweat."

" Miss Possible, I don't think you're understanding the situa- hold on," he said, clearly distracted. Once more, Kim found herself staring at a blank screen, only to have it replaced by the stern face of a one-eyed woman.

"Dr. Director!"

"Miss Possible, did you know that I knew you mother in college?" she asked.

"Um, no." Kim replied

"Did you know that she and I were very good friends?"

"No."

"Did you know that I've been keeping her in the loop on all the missions you've gone on?"

"Where exactly is this going?"

"Do you know what the first thing out of her mouth is every time I call her to tell her of your exploits? 'Is my daughter ok?' That's what she asks. Every time you've been on a mission, I've let your mother know. At first she was a wreck, worrying herself sick while you were gone despite the many times that I told her you could handle it. Eventually she started trusting in your abilities when you routinely came back unhurt. How mad at me do you think she'd be if I let you go on this mission, a mission that clearly has more danger than any other mission you've faced? How furious at me do you think she'll be if she hears that you've been severely injured? How inconsolable do you think she'll get if she hears that her daughter, her precious, only daughter, was killed because I let her go on a mission that was out of her league. Answer me that Miss Possible."

Kim had no answer. And even if she did, it was useless to argue with Dr. Director. Once she's made up her mind, she stuck to it.

"Global Justice is going to handle this situation, Miss Possible. I don't want you anywhere near New Mexico, much less that facility. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kim answered in a small voice.

"Good." Dr. Director's face softened a little. "Now go home. It will do your mother good to know that for once Kim Possible isn't going out to save the world."

The Director's face disappeared and was instantly replaced by a very confused and angry Wade.

"Hack my system, will you? Just wait; you'll see who the king of the computers is. Let's see how Global Justice likes twenty-four hours of pop-up ads slowing down their servers."

"Leave them alone, Wade, they were only trying to protect us, in their own insensitive way. They'll need everything up and running to pull off their operation."

"So that's it?" Ron asked, "We're just going to sit back and do nothing? Just let them muscle in on our territory like the Jets? Or was it the Sharks? Or was it Mad Gear? No, that was something else…" he trailed off.

"No, we're not going to do nothing. Wade, can you hack in to Global Justice spy satellite?"

"Sure, how else did you think I found out where Drakken and Shego were?"

"Good, I want you to keep an eye on them from now until I tell you to stop. Then I want you to get into their systems so that we'll have all their tactical information."

"Uh, why exactly do you want all of this, KP?" Ron asked, a little puzzled.

"When Global Justice makes their move, I want to know which direction they'll be looking at so that they won't see us when _we_ make our move." She smiled.

"I don't know KP, Agent Du said that this time I was a goner for sure. I barely make it through missions when there aren't trained Russian killers."

"Ron," Kim began, "I'm sure that one day you'll have the same faith in yourself that I have in you, till then you don't need to worry. I'll look after us both."

"You can do that?" He asked.

"Of course I can. Anything's possible, remember?"

* * *

Dr. Director sighed. She'd tried her hardest to get her point across, and even thought for a moment that she'd succeeded, but then she remembered who she was talking to. '_She's still going to be there. I just know it.'_ She thought to herself. Reaching over, the one eyed woman pushed a button on her desk. Almost instantly, Agent Du was in her doorway.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, standing straighter than a human being should be able to stand.

"Possible isn't going to listen. If you see her there tonight I want you personally to get her out of there as fast as possible, understand? If she shows up, her safety is your concern, and if she's harmed in any way, I'm holding you personally responsible. Is that understood?"

Agent Du's eye twitched a little, but: "Yes, ma'am. Understood."

" Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

He called himself Adam Miller. That's all that Drakken knew about him. As long as he kept the money flowing, Dr. D didn't care who he was or even where he was from. He could've been from Mars for all he knew. But only having a name wasn't enough for Shego. She needed more. From the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew he was different from the usual pick of weirdo's that Drakken knew. They were megalomaniacs who made grand, immediate plans for world domination. This guy was different. He wasn't a grand planner. He was a schemer. He could set things in motion that could take years to come to fruition. And she could see that he was used to his plans working out. Shego could also see that as soon as this clone thing was finished, then they were finished. He would clean up any loose ends.

So Shego needed to know more. She got a hold of some contacts that she had made over her career as a thief and asked them for all the information they knew on Miller. What came back wasn't much. He first appeared on the global scene a few years ago, looking to buy stock in some major pharmaceutical companies. On the surface these companies seemed fine, the contacts told Shego, but underneath were doing research into things that were supposed to be forbidden science. Research into gene manipulation, human enhancement, and more important to her, cloning research. Miller had been throwing money around for a long time, but not long enough for her. It seems his money trail only went as far back as that Big Shell incident in New York a few years ago. Before that, it was like he never existed. She couldn't find any information on his early life, where his money came from, or how he had gained control of his own Russian special-ops unit.

They worried her, too. Drakken once again didn't care. He was so involved with his newest project that he hardly ever left his lab. Normally this would've suited Shego just fine because it would've kept him out of her hair, but with all these commando's running around, walking perimeters and taking control of security and what not, she just felt useless. She did console herself with the fact that if she ever needed to, she could easily wail on any of these guards with her plasma powers. She was different, they weren't. They were like cogs in a giant machine, trained to unemotional and immune to situations that would cause emotions. Shego liked her emotions. The feeling of ecstasy when she pulled off a crime, the frustration she felt when Drakken's plans folded in on themselves like a house of cards. Most importantly, though, she reveled in the exhilaration she felt when fighting…

_Princess…_

Shego knew that Kim was on to them. It had been too long since she and Dr. D had heard from her, so she knew that the Pumpkin would be showing up anytime now. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, though. Normally it would only be her plasma powers and a few hired flunkies guarding Drakken's lairs. Shego knew that Kim could get past the goons with no problem and that, loath to admit it as she was, the two of them were evenly matched. There was never any real danger for Kim from them. This situation was different though...

_These guys are killers Kim, _Shego thought to herself, _Killers. They won't hold back just because you're young. If you're the enemy they'll point their guns and pull their triggers. I think you should stay away. Far away._

It almost seemed like Shego was praying, but she had long since stopped believing that God listened to her. It was then that the intruder alarm went off.

_Oh, princess…_

The Kimunicator went off. Normally that wouldn't bother Kim, but seeing as how it was past midnight on a school night, it irked her a bit.

"Go Wade." She said sleepily

"It's happening now." He said. "Global Justice is making their move."

"Does Ron know?"

"Yeah, I woke him up already." Wade replied.

"What about a ride?"

"Already on the way."

"Thanks Wade." And she hung up. This wasn't the first time that she'd been woken up in the middle of the night to go on a mission, but she hadn't enjoyed it the other times either. Well, no use lamenting it in bed, it would just make it harder to get up later on. So, she hauled herself out of bed, put on her mission clothes, and then jumped out her window to the grass below. Within three minutes of her leaving her house a car pulled up in front of her house. She walked up to it just in time to see the passenger's side door open up.

"Evening Miss Possible," the driver said, "I understand you need a ride to New Mexico."

"In the car?" She asked, a little unsure.

"Of course not, the car is just a taking us to the real ride."

"Oh," she said, "okay." And in she climbed.

"I'm Joe." He said as she sat down, sticking out his hand.

"Kim." She shook it. "You do know that I have a sidekick that we need to pick up, right?"

"I picked him up first." Joe answered.

"Then where is he?"

Joe pointed a thumb to the back seat. Sure enough Ron was sprawled across the entire back end of the car, fast asleep with Rufus snoring lightly on his stomach.

In fifteen minutes they were at Middleton airport. Kim shook Ron awake and they both got out of the car. In another five minutes they were loaded up in an airplane. A very fast airplane. Kim put on the headphones so that she could talk to Joe.

"I didn't know that SR-71's could hold more than two people." She said

"Normally they don't, but this baby is modified. The extra weight cuts down on speed, but the trade off is negligible. We'll get where you need to go in no time. Although, you do know that I can't land there. The runway isn't long enough and from what I understand there might be some danger to my baby here." He patted the instrument panel like petting a dog.

"Jumping won't be a problem."

"It can be at these speeds. Pull your chute too soon and it'll pop your shoulders right out of their sockets, and that would end your mission real quick. Wait too long and you might black out from the G's that you're pulling, and let me tell you, not a lot of people walk away from a drop like that, not even you I'd bet.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind."

"See that you do, I'd hate to be the guy who flew Kim Possible to her final mission."

"I'll make sure that's not the case."

"Good cuz we're coming up on the site. Jump in five minutes."

"Right. Thanks for the ride and advice and everything. Don't worry about Ron and me, we'll be fine. We're the heroes, after all." She turned and walked back to a cargo bay that normally wouldn't be on a Blackbird and readied to jump. Joe checked the instruments over one more time; making sure everything was ready for the Kim and Ron's jump.

"_Heroes, huh,_ Joe thought to himself, _'heroes don't always win.'_

The base had been on high alert for quite some time now. Apparently one of the "highly-trained" special-ops military guys had failed to report in, and efforts get him over the radio had so far failed. This set Drakken off, worrying that Kim Possible and that guy she's always with were soon going to bust in and ruin their plans. Miller, on the other hand, just smiled a very creepy smile.

"He's here." He said.

"What's-his-face?" Drakken asked, in a panicky little voice.

"No Dr. Doofus, not the Buffoon," Shego replied, "He's talking about someone else. You enemy that you mentioned before, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, my dear."

"And your toy soldiers can handle this guy, right?"

"If I go by past actions," Miller began, "then no. But we don't need to stop him, only delay him. Once he sees what we've accomplished here, he'll have a change of heart and go home."

"You really think so?" Drakken asked.

"Yes I do."

"Wait a minute," Shego said, "If your soldiers can't even handle one man, then why do we even need them? I bet I could take him."

Miller just looked at her. Then smiled that smile again and said, "Girl, you're not even in his league. You think your little thievery skills are top notch? You could "sneak" right by him and not even know he's there. And then, considering his mood, you would either wake up with a tremendous migraine or with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of your neck. That is, of course, if he's feeling generous."

"And if he isn't?" Drakken asked.

"Then you don't wake up at all." Miller ended.

This talk really got to Shego. She was the most dangerous woman in the world, a wanted criminal in nearly every country, a master martial artist who could take down several men without even breaking a sweat. No one could beat her. No one. Miller seemed to underestimating her, and whenever someone did that, she was very quick to put them in their place.

"I'm gonna find this guy," she said, "Whoever he is. I'm gonna find him and bring him here, then you can do whatever you want with him. How does that sound?"

"My dear, you are welcome to try." Miller smiled.

Infuriated even more, Shego turned on her heels and made for the exit. Miller called after her. "Don't worry about what he looks like, you'll find out when he finds you!" Shego stopped by the door and was about to turn around and say something really nasty, but nothing came to mind. So she just turned and left.

"I hope you're not too attached to your associate." Miller said to Drakken.

"Shego? I've been with her for years. She's my closest ally."

"Doesn't she regularly threaten and beat you?"

"Well, yes, but that's just the kind of relationship we have, you see."

"No, I don't see. I say you leave her behind."

"Leave Shego? But why?"

"She obviously hasn't helped you in your quest to rule the world, and she doesn't seem to be getting any further along in defeating your teenaged antagonist. Besides, with the money I'm giving you, you could buy an entire platoon of competent guards who wouldn't let anyone or anything touch you. I guarantee it."

"Guarantee, huh?" Drakken looked thoughtful, "She has been getting slower when I ask her to bring me my coco-moo…"

So far this was a cake walk. Kim and Ron had run into a few guards, and truthfully, it was a little nerve wracking to see them carrying around real, live AK-47's, but they all seemed to be distracted. They were tense and looked nervous. Kim learned early on the when someone is nervous, they get sloppy, and that sloppiness was what allowed the duo to sneak inside the base totally undetected. There was one close call, though. As the two of them approached the always appreciated air vent, they had to make a quick de-tour into some conveniently placed lockers to avoid being detected by two guards who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. As they walked by the lockers, though, Kim and Ron overheard them talking. It was all in Russian, and neither of them understood a word of it, but the tone of their voices made it quite clear that something major was going down. Well trained soldiers like these guys didn't get jumpy for no reason. After they had passed, they got out of the lockers and Kim quickly took out her Kimunicator, calleing up Wade.

"Yeah Kim?" the boy asked.

"Did you overhear those two guards conversation?"

"Yeah, I got it recorded. You want me to translate it?"

"Please and thank you!"

"Alright, running translation program now." Wade looked away from the screen to his own computer monitor, "Hmm, they were talking about an intruder."

"Us?" Ron asked.

"No, from what I understand, those guys were talking about someone else."

"Someone else is in this base too? Is it GJ?

No, Global Justice is still forty-five minutes away. They were talking about one guy. And whoever this guy is, he must be pretty hardcore to freak these soldier guys. I suggest that you do what you need to do then get out of there without being detected. I don't like going behind Dr. Directors back. She gives me chills."

"Don't worry, we'll get out in time. Right Ron?"

Ron gave a thumbs-up. "Always do!"

"Right," Wade said, "whatever. Just get it done please. Call me if you need me." And he signed off.

Kim looked up at the air vent. If the schematics Wade forwarded to Kim's Kimunicator were correct, then this vent would take them straight to the science lab, where Kim was guessing Drakken was doing his lab experiment. She looked over at Ron.

"Hope you're wearing your belt, "Ronster" because you're going to have to do a little climbing."

"Bought a new one just for this mission. Sloth-Mart's top of the line. It was the most expensive one they had and I had to let go of an entire paycheck to get it, so I expect results."

"Okay, let's try it out then." Kim said, smiling. She walked under the vent and used her laser-lipstick to cut the grating loose, then quickly caught it when it fell. Then she turned to him, and cupped her hands. "You first." Ron looked at her hands, then at the vent. Then her hands again. Then the vent. Then he stared at the vent a little longer. Then back to her hands.

"Today Ron!"

"Right, gotcha."

And he took off. When he reached her he put his foot in her hands, and she heaved with all her might. He sailed into the air and, miraculously, slid right into the vent. Kim looked up and was about to ask for a hand when something hit her face.

"Ron," she said, holding up his pants, "I think you should ask for your money back."

"DANGIT!"

Sneak past her. Why, just the thought of someone doing that was almost enough to make her laugh out loud. No one out-sneaked Shego. She was a master of getting into places that no one was supposed to get into, and was trained by the best. She had even walked the entire length of this base the first time they got there, analyzing it for weaknesses and searching for possible Possible entrances. She was pretty sure she had got them all covered. To make matters worse, when she passed some of the Russians, they looked downright nervous, and not of her! That idea was so foreign to her; she didn't even know what to make of it. How could one man make everyone so ill at ease? Well, when she found this mystery man, she would show him what plasma powers would do. It was as she was contemplating which orifice she was going to shove her flame-covered fist when it happened.

"Freeze!"

Someone had snuck up on her. Someone was right behind her. Someone was holding a gun to her head! She could feel the barrel up against the base of her skull. This pissed her off completely. Not at all concerned for the well-being of her head, Shego quickly spun on the man, lighting up her hands and swiping for the gun. The man grunted in surprise and jumped back, dropping the weapon.

For the first time Shego got a good look at him. He seemed to be in his late forties or early fifties, judging by his salt and pepper hair. He had stubble on his face, like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Like her, he was wearing a skin tight suit, except instead of just an ankle pouch, he had a complete military harness with gun holsters, pockets for clips and room for grenades. What really caught her attention, thought, was what was around his forehead. A ratty bandana that looked like it had seen too many missions and not enough washes.

He looked at where the gun had fallen, then over to Shego, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"So," Shego began, "You're the one that's got the whole place jumpy. You sure don't look like much."

He didn't say anything, just looked at her.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Surprised that Mr. Bad-Ass-Soldier guy was unarmed by a girl? Or maybe you were surprised by this?" she flared her hands. "Never seen anything like this before, huh?"

"You took away my gun, but that doesn't mean I'm unarmed. Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He said, spreading his legs slightly and taking a stance that clearly implied one thing, fighting.

"Buddy," Shego smiled, "you don't know what you're asking for." And she rushed him, hands burning bright.

She lunged with her right hand, intending to claw his face off when she was surprised for the second time. He avoided her attack. At the last second he moved his head out of the way. What's more, he caught her arm in the crook of his right elbow, totally missing the fire. Then with his left hand he punched her twice in the ribs, once in the face, then turned his arm so it was across her neck and pulled her down so that he could knee her in the face. Then he kicked her behind her knee so that she crumpled to the floor. Without the support of that leg, she sunk down to her left knee. That's when he grabbed her around the throat with his arm and hauled her up.

She put her hands on his arm, intending to burn right through to the bone when he stopped her by bringing the blade of a knife up to her neck.

"That's a neat trick you've got there Lighter Fluid, but if I feel any heat on my arm, the last thing you're gonna see is your blood putting out the fire. Got it?"

"You're a dead man, you hear me? I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yeah, join the club. Now, where is he?"

"I'm not telling you anything!"

The man drew the blade across her neck a little, cutting her. She felt the blood running down to her suit, staining it.

"If you don't tell me, "he said, "I'm going to cut your throat and go look for a more talkative guard. So I think it's a good idea to answer me."

"I'm not telling you where Drakken is, so you might as well kill me."

"Who?"

" 'Who' who?"

"I'm not looking for Drakken, whatever that is. Tell me where Ocelot is."

"Ocelot? There aren't any animals on this base, I checked."

The man grumbled. "Okay, you've had your chance."

Shego clenched her eyes shut and braced for the pain of the knife across her neck when-

"Wait! Stop!" It was a familiar voice. She opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She was here.

"Princess?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Don't move," The man said to Kim, "or Zippo here dies. Understand?" Kim nodded her head. She had never been more scared in her life.

The layout of the facility on her Kimunicator was apparently not the correct copy, as the vent they took didn't lead them directly to the science lab, but dropped them some distance from it. When Kim and Ron exited the vent system, they heard the unmistakable voice of Shego around the next corner. She was talking to someone, another voice that was unknown to her. As they neared the talking stopped and Kim caught sight of the flash from one of Shego's plasma bursts and heard fighting. Picking up her pace and preparing herself action, she rounded the corner.

What met her was totally unexpected. Instead of Shego standing over the unconscious body of some random intruder, _she_ was being held with an arm around her throat and a knife to her jugular. In all the years of fighting with her, Kim had never totally beaten Shego; they would always trade small victories between the two of them, and that was that. But in the time it took Kim to drop from an air vent and walk to the corner of a hallway, this guy had not only avoided Shego's powers and lightening fast reflexes, but he'd managed to beat her in unarmed combat and totally incapacitate the woman. To make matters worse, he was now threatening to kill her. Kim could see that he'd already cut Shego a little, the blood being soaked up by the material of her skin-tight suit.

The guy started moving the both him and Shego in the direction of his fallen gun, then bent them both down once they reached it. Putting more pressure on Shego's neck, he sheathed the knife and picked up the gun. Standing back up, he pointed it at the latest threat, Kim. That's when he got a very strange look on his face, like he was suddenly distracted. He sighed.

"Figures he would call when my hands are full," he said, "You, Zippo."

"Shego." She replied.

"Whatever. Touch my neck."

"What?"

"Right below the jawbone. Do it."

"I am not touching you, pervert, so go get your kicks somewhere else." He cocked the gun and put it to the side of her head, "Do it." He repeated, and she finally did as he asked, reaching up with her hand and touching his neck.

"Figures he would call when my hands are full," He muttered to himself. He squeezed on the neck of the fire starter girl a little more. "You, Zippo."

"Shego." She replied

"Whatever. Touch my neck"

"What?"

"Right below the jawbone. Do it."

"I am not touching you, pervert, so go get your kicks somewhere else." The ringing of the codec was starting to drive him a little crazy, but he couldn't let go of his prisoner so that she could join her team mates over there and have him outnumbered three-to-one. He needed her to activate it for him, so he pulled the hammer back on the H&K and pushed the barrel against her skull.

"Do it." He repeated. She relented, reaching up and touching the side of his neck, activating the codec.

"Kinda busy here." He said.

"Wait, don't hurt her!" Otacon replied.

"Don't hurt who?"

"The red-head! She's on your side!"

"On my side?" He glanced over at the girl, "She doesn't even look like she's out of high school yet." The girl looked a little perturbed at that statement

"I'll have you know I am a college freshman." She said, but it was clear he wasn't listening to her

"She's a teen hero, she saves the world all the time!"

"Saves it from what, bad hair days?"

"Call me-beep me, so on and so forth! Doesn't any of this ring any bells? She's Kim Possible!

"Who?"

"For cryin' out loud man, don't you watch the news?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Right, sorry. Listen, the facility you're in is run my her main antagonist, a Dr. Drew Lipskey. Calls himself Drakken. The girl in your headlock is his muscle."

"Shego." Snake finished

"Right."

"So, she's a bad guy?"

"Yup."

"So I should put a bullet in her?" He felt the girl in his arms shudder a little at that statement.

"No, listen. She and her boss are small time stuff, mainly thefts of technology and stuff and take-over-the-world plots."

"Those never work."

"Right. She's not a soldier and I doubt she's ever killed anyone. If you killed her, it would be like you killing a civilian."

"Well, we don't want that."

"No we don't. Philanthropy has enough PR problems as it is. This clone scheme they've got cooked up is the biggest thing they've ever pulled, and you can guess who put them up to it."

"Ocelot."

"Right. Look, Kim Possible and Shego are arch-rivals, so I suggest letting them fight it out and taking advantage of the distraction to find Ocelot and stop him. Sound like a plan?"

"You always come up with the best ideas, Otacon, aside from telling me to sneak onto that tanker, of course. Nearly drowned me."

"How many times are you going to keep bringing that up?" But he didn't reply, he'd already signed off.

It was clear this guy was talking to someone. Who it was was a mystery, though. For all Ron knew, he could've been talking to the ghost of his dead cat, AwesomeFluffyPaws. But Ron did have the sense to slowly pull out his Kimunicator and discreetly turn it on so that Wade could monitor the guy for any outgoing radio waves. What did bother him was the sight of soldier boy holding a gun on Kim. For some reason that angered him more than he'd ever been angered, and that was saying a lot considering how many times they'd run into monkeys on their globetrotting missions. Ron didn't like it. Not one bit. It made him want to do something, like draw his attention away from Kim, or beat him to a pulp or something. Maybe it was time to get mystical with the powers. But before Ron could go all kung-fu simian on the guy it looked like he was wrapping up his little conversation. That's when Ron heard something that got his attention. The guy said Otacon. That was weird. Who would've figured a tough, old military soldier guy like this would be into anime conventions? That didn't make sense. Ron ruminated on this a while, not paying attention to what was happening around him, that's why he was caught completely unaware when the guy shoved Shego in their direction and took off in the opposite, quickly disappearing down the hall and around a corner.

Kim could tell something was about to happen. The guy was seemingly talking either to himself, the ghost of his dead dog, AwesomeFurryTails, or someone on the other end of a radio somewhere. Whether the other person was on this same base or not, she couldn't tell, but she could tell that this was coming to an end soon. The guy never stopped looking at her, never stopped holding the gun at her, but he didn't look as determined to kill her as he did before he started talking to AwesomeFurryTails. The hard look in his eyes seemed to lessen a bit, signifying that he'd rethought his course of action. So it didn't come as a complete surprise when the guy suddenly shoved Shego in Kim's direction, knocking them both over. Kim was too busy catching Shego to notice where the guy ran off to. She hoped that Ron had better luck, but she had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment, like the sight of a visibly shaken Shego lying on top of her.

"Are you… alright?" Kim asked hesitatingly.

Shego didn't answer for a moment, then quickly picked herself up and took a fighting stance, her face twisted into a scowl.

"I guess that's a yes, huh?"

"Shut it, Princess." And she lunged at Kim. Kim quickly twisted out of the way of the vicious attack and took up her own stance.

"Look, we don't have to do this." She said.

"Like hell we don't." Shego retorted.

"Shego, you just had a gun held to your head! You almost had your neck cut! That's bound to rattle anyone, even you!"

"I'm FINE!" She attacked with that last outburst. Kim very nearly couldn't keep up with the flurry of punches and kicks that Shego was sending her way. It seemed like as soon as Kim blocked one punch, another came in its place, every time she avoided a kick, another was there to trip her up. She'd never seen Shego fight like this, almost desperate to win. The guy with the gun had affected her, deeply. That much was clear. In a final move of desperation, Kim grabbed both of Shego's hands while they were still lit and kicked her hard in the sternum, sending her flying. She crashed against the far wall with an "oof!", then looked at Kim, eyes narrowing in anger, and launched herself again, this time with a loud battle yell. The yell did more than encourage Shego, though. It alerted the soldiers to their presence and they were already in a state of heightened alert because of an intruder. Coming upon the two battling women, the soldiers brought their AK's up and pointed them at the pair.

"Не двиньте! Do not move!" They yelled.

Shego looked at them, a little puzzled. "Hey, I'm on your side, Boris! Point that at the enemy!" she pointed at Kim. Kim looked over at her, then back at the commando's. Slowly she raised her hands and looked over to where Ron was supposed to be standing, thinking he would do the same, but it was then that she noticed that he wasn't there. In fact, now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him since the guy with the gun ran off. Where could he have gotten to?

"Come! You, come!" One of the soldiers said to Shego, waving her in their direction. She looked over at Kim and smirked.

"Sorry Pumpkin, but it looks like this is your party now. If you'll excuse me..." And with that, she walked over to the soldiers. With AK's pointed at her, the soldiers advanced on Kim, grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back. Having guns pointed at her twice in one day was a new experience and she now had some idea of what was going through Shego's head when that old soldier had a gun to her head. It was very unnerving. She knew better than to struggle against these guys. That would end her mission real quick. So she let them tie her wrists.

Shego walked up. "This would be the part where Doc would have some really stupid scheme to get rid of you, Kimmy, but seeing as he's not really in charge anymore, I can't say what's going to happen. Fortunately, I like surprises. Well, when they're happening to other people, not me. Take her away, comrades." Whatever happened next, Kim didn't know. One of the soldiers came up behind her, raised his rifle, and hit her in the back of the head with the butt, knocking her out.


End file.
